


Royal Problems

by EliseKerry



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Brotp Oisuga, Eles são amigos, Gen, M/M, Suga é o especialista que pode lhe ajudar, Tooru precisa de ajuda, comedia, é urgente
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-17
Updated: 2018-11-17
Packaged: 2019-08-25 00:02:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,225
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16650433
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EliseKerry/pseuds/EliseKerry
Summary: Suga já estava mais do que acostumado a receber mensagens estranhas de Oikawa, pois desde que eles desenvolveram uma amizade, o ex-levantador de Karasuno descobriu que por trás do Grande Rei havia uma pessoa com talvez alguns parafusos soltos.Mas dessa vez, Oikawa conseguiu surpreender até mesmo Sugawara com sua cara de pau.APENAS BROTP OISUGANÃO SHIPP





	Royal Problems

**Author's Note:**

> Eu espero que isso esteja engraçado como parecia na minha cabeça.

Oikawa [11:26]

“Kou-chan! Eu estou desesperado! Você precisa me ajudar! Meu namoro está em risco!”

Sugawara olhou a mensagem recebida e arregalou os olhos. Como assim em risco, porra?

Oikawa e Iwaizumi estavam namorando a menos de dois meses e a menos que aquilo fosse uma brincadeira, não tinha como aquele namoro estar em risco.

Suga [11:28]

“Como assim? Que merda você fez?”

Oikawa e Suga acabaram desenvolvendo uma amizade interessante após a formatura dos terceiranistas, tanto que foi Suga que ajudou e encorajou Oikawa a revelar seus sentimentos – antigos – à Iwaizumi.

Por favor, era óbvio que aqueles dois idiotas se gostavam desde a infância. Até hoje ele se perguntava como Makki e Matsun tiveram paciência.

Oikawa [11:29]

“Iwa-chan vem me ver hoje! Ele vai passar o fim de semana aqui!”

Suga leu a mensagem três vezes até decidir que Oikawa era retardado. Como caralhos isso poderia ameaçar seu namoro?

Suga [11:33]

“Oikawa, eu tô no meio da aula. Eu não tô com tempo pras suas loucuras. Fala logo o que você quer.”

Oikawa segurava o celular nervosamente entre os dedos pensando que não havia forma suave de dizer.

Oikawa [11:35]

“Duuh! Achei que você fosse mais esperto, Kou-chan! Você não leu minha mensagem? Iwa-chan vai passar O FIM DE SEMANA aqui! Vai dormiiiiiir na minha cama! Eu estou nervoso e você devia me ajudar!”

Suga leu a mensagem tentando não rir do amigo. Era isso então. Oikawa estava surtando com a possibilidade de transar com Iwaizumi.

Aparentemente, ambos ainda eram virgens, pois começaram a namorar assim que o Ensino Médio terminou e logo foram obrigados a iniciar um namoro à distância, pois escolheram faculdades diferentes, o que tornava tudo mais complicado nesse quesito. E Suga não acreditava nem um pouco na possibilidade deles terem tido experiência com outras pessoas.

Os idiotas eram apaixonados demais um pelo outro para transar com outra pessoa apenas pelo prazer.

Suga [11:38]

“E o Grande Rei, por acaso, está com medo de se entregar à paixão? HAHAHAHA”

Riu discretamente, tentando não chamar atenção na sala de aula, mas ele sentia que aquela conversa ficaria cada vez mais engraçada.

Oikawa [11:39]

“Você é um péssimo amigo por rir de mim, Kou-chan. Mas eu não tenho opção, preciso de ajuda e achei que você pudesse me ajudar, já que namora a mais de dois anos com o Sr. Coxas.”

Suga riu mais do apelido que ele dera à Daichi e acabou chamando atenção de dois colegas que sentavam ao seu lado. Pediu desculpas e se recompôs, mas por dentro estava rindo, pois sabia que Daichi morreria de vergonha se soubesse que suas coxas eram tão bem cotadas entre os amigos.

Suga [11:42]

“Deixe as coxas de Daichi fora disso e concentre-se nos bíceps de Iwaizumi.”

Oikawa [11:42]

“Eu sei que meu namorado é gostoso, obrigado pela observação, mas dispenso comentários.”

Oikawa [11:43]

“Vai me ajudar ou não?!”

Suga bufou e digitou preguiçosamente uma resposta.

Suga [11:44]

“Que tipo de ajuda você quer? É só deixar rolar e pronto. Pelo amor de Deus, Oikawa, senta logo naquele homem e para de me encher o saco.”

Do outro lado, Oikawa sentiu o rosto queimar. Claro que ele queria iniciar logo sua vida sexual com seu namorado, sentia muito tesão nele. Sabia que Hajime cuidaria bem de si e lhe daria todo o prazer do mundo. Céus, como poderia ser diferente se apenas de lembrar do namorado, já sentia que estava ficando duro?

O problema era ele.

E se ele não agradasse Iwa-chan? Oikawa não sabia nada na prática, claro, viu alguns vídeos e tudo mais, mas convenhamos, pornografia é a coisa menos realística que existe, então nem dava pra levar aquilo como aula.

E era aí que seu querido amigo entrava. Sugawara namora Daichi já há dois anos, então com certeza tem experiência suficiente para lhe dar algumas dicas de ouro.

Oikawa [11:46]

“Não seja vulgar, Kou-chan!”

“Enfim. Preciso que você, bem, me diga que tipo de coisa... Agradaria Iwa-chan, entende?”

Suga leu aquela mensagem definitivamente sem acreditar no real conteúdo dela. Caralho, Oikawa queria aulas sobre como fazer seu namorado sentir prazer? Isso seria hilário se não fosse trágico.

Suga [11:50]

“Eu to no meio da aula, Oikawa. Eu não tenho CONDIÇÕES de te ensinar a chupar um pau nesse momento ou eu vou ser expulso da aula.”

Oikawa se recriminava por parecer uma garotinha pura que cora por tudo. Mas também, ele não podia imaginar que Suga fosse, na verdade, um depravado.

Oikawa [11:52]

“Então me mande mensagem quando sair da aula, ou viva com a culpa por ter deixado meu namoro morrer, ainda que indiretamente.”

Suga bufou ao ler a última mensagem. Era a cara de Oikawa fazer aquele drama imenso por nada. Mas por outro lado, ele sentia uma certa ternura pela atitude dele de preocupar-se com o namorado, ao passo que nem sequer pensou em si mesmo, o que era estranho, visto que provavelmente seria ele a sentir dor.

***

Suga [12:41]

“Ok, estou indo almoçar agora. Diga logo o que quer de mim.”

Mais do que rápido, Oikawa agarrou o telefone como se sua vida dependesse disso. Na sua cabeça dramática e desesperada, dependia mesmo.

Oikawa [12:42]

“Ok. Me ensine a ser fazer o melhor boquete do mundo e deixar Iwa-chan super apaixonado por mim e por minhas habilidades sexuais.”

Suga quase engasgou-se com o chá que tomava enquanto aguardava seu almoço ao ler a mensagem de Oikawa. Certo que ele já esperava algum pedido nesse sentido mas não imaginou que ele diria assim, com todas as letras.

Bem, era Oikawa, afinal de contas. Claro que ele seria vergonhosamente direto e gráfico.

E tolo.

Suga [12:43]

“Você sabe que Iwaizumi JÁ É super apaixonado por você, certo?”

“Sabe também que gostos são diferentes e que talvez Iwaizumi não goste do que eu vou te ensinar? Porque isso só se aprende com o tempo, Oikawa.”

Tooru leu as mensagens sentindo um misto de apreensão e ternura por Suga estar finalmente aceitando ajudá-lo e também por estar preocupado com seu bem-estar.

A apreensão era por aquilo ser verdade. Nada garantia que Iwa-chan fosse gostar do que quer que Suga planejasse falar.

Mas e daí? Ele iria se esforçar e ele era bom em tudo que se esforçava à aprender. É claro que Iwa-chan ia gostar. Ele traria Iwaizumi ao limite e isso era uma questão de honra.

Oikawa [12:45]

“Relaxe, Kou-chaaan! Eu vou saber lidar com isso. E Iwa-chan vai gostar, confie em mim. Eu vou fazê-lo gostar.”

Sua mensagem confiante era o reflexo do sorriso em seus lábios. Ele havia sido mordido pelo bicho do desafio.

“Agora chega de me enrolar, Kou-chan. Me ensine logo a enlouquecer meu homem.”

Suga quase engasgou ao ler a ousadia de Oikawa dançando nas palavras que compunham aquela mensagem.

Bem. Felizmente Sugawara estava em pé de igualdade com Oikawa quando se tratava de ousadia e perversidade. E foi por isso que um sorriso puramente maligno delineou os lábios do ex-levantador.

Oikawa queria dicas? Ele as teria. Se Iwaizumi fosse minimamente sensível como Daichi era e Oikawa não se atrapalhasse na execução, ele iria sim enlouquecer seu homem.

Suga [12:48]

“Certo. Boquete huh? Tudo bem. Primeiro de tudo. Lembre que seu namorado é um homem assim como você, então o pau dele não é menos delicado que o seu. Então, por favor, faça um favor a si mesmo e não o arranque com os dentes.”

“Mas também não tenha medo de tocar. Perceba qual a intensidade do toque que ele gosta e seja feliz acariciando a sua nova fonte de prazer.”

Suga havia começado a digitar e não pararia até dar todas as dicas. Quem olhava de longe, podia jurar que ele estava muito concentrado, talvez resolvendo algum problema da faculdade ou preocupado com alguma merda familiar, ou até mesmo recebendo problemas do trabalho para resolver com urgência.

Isso, unido à sua aparência angelical, podia enganar qualquer ser humano e ninguém jamais desconfiaria que ele estava dando aulas de como dar prazer com a boca.

Sugawara Koushi era a prova de que as aparências enganam mesmo.

“Você pode sempre dar atenção às bolas, por favor. E também, se você for um cara de sorte, seu namorado será bem dotado o suficiente para que seu pênis não caiba todo na sua boca. Estou torcendo para que seja, honestamente. Você ficará bem feliz e talvez me encha menos o saco.”

“Caso seu namorado seja tão abençoado quanto o meu, rsrs, use as mãos pra auxiliar.”

“Tente relaxar bem a garganta e então coloque fundo, mas não tão fundo, e depois sugue as bochechas e tire devagar da sua boca. Isso é bem interessante.”

“Lembre que sua língua é seu músculo mais firme e mais flexível. Não deixe de usar essa arma, Oikawa. Sim, estou dizendo para enrolar sua língua no pau dele.”

“E, bom, quando ficar um pouco mais duro e grosso, é porque ele vai gozar. Ai você escolhe se deixa ele gozar ou se para a brincadeira e deixa isso pra outra hora. Se não chegar nesse estágio, é porque você falhou.”

Suga olhou para o teto do restaurante onde estava e tentou se lembrar de mais alguma coisa útil para Oikawa, sem sucesso. Parecia que tudo estava bem explicado ali.

“Mais alguma dúvida sobre isso? Seja rápido, meu tempo está acabando.”

Do outro lado, Oikawa lia as mensagens com o rosto queimando de vergonha. Estava simplesmente boquiaberto com o quão direto Suga tinha sido.

E gráfico também.

Céus, Kou-chan era de fato um pervertido.

Porém, foi muito mais útil do que os tutoriais idiotas e os filmes de quinta categoria que se obrigou a assistir.

Oikawa estufou o peito, tomado por confiança. Ele podia fazer isso. Iwa-chan e ele teriam uma linda noite de amor e prazer.

Ele era Oikawa Tooru. Ele podia fazer tudo o que quisesse e faria bem feito.

\- Se prepare, Iwa-chan. Eu vou te dar uma passagem só de ida para o Paraíso. – murmurou, com um sorriso.

⛤⛤⛤

Quando Suga chegou em casa após um longo dia, foi recepcionado pelo maravilhoso cheiro que vinha da cozinha. Felizmente ele era um homem realmente de sorte e seu namorado, além de tudo, era muito bom na cozinha.

\- Estou em casa. – anunciou, ao adentrar a cozinha. Daichi mexia um algo realmente apetitoso dentro da panela.

\- Bem-vindo de volta. – Daichi respondeu com um sorriso.

\- Isso tá cheirando bem demais pro meu pobre estômago vazio. – reclamou, colocando os braços ao redor da cintura de Daichi e apoiando a lateral do rosto nas costas gloriosamente largas do ex-Capitão de Karasuno.

Daichi soltou uma breve risada tímida pelo elogio.

\- Está quase pronto. Você pode ir tomar um banho e quando voltar, nós jantamos, tudo bem?

\- Tudo bem, senhor Chef. Volto daqui a pouco, porque estou morto de fome. – e foi em direção ao quarto, depois de depositar um beijo suave na nuca do namorado.

⛤⛤⛤

\- Você tá com uma cara de morte. – Daichi não era de comentar esse tipo de coisa, mas as olheiras sob os olhos de Suga eram um pouco preocupantes.

\- Isso é porque eu estou morto. Felizmente amanhã é minha folga e não tenho aula também. Como se não bastasse, ainda tive que lidar com os drama de Oikawa. – Suga já havia terminado seu precioso jantar e agora apoiava o rosto sobre as mãos, pronto para tirar um cochilo.

Daichi logo colocou as louças na pia para lidar com isso mais tarde e guiou o namorado para o sofá da sala, sentando-se com ele entre as pernas, num carinho bem vindo por Suga. Sabia que ele estava cansado, mas queria passar alguns minutos com ele antes que Suga desmaiasse de cansaço.

\- Drama de Oikawa? O que houve?

\- Ah, ele surtou porque Iwaizumi-san virá visitá-lo hoje e passará o fim de semana com ele.

\- Isso não deveria ser positivo? - questionou.

Suga abriu um sorriso que só poderia ser descrito como perverso. Em resposta, Daichi estreitou os olhos, preparando-se para o que sairia daquela boca. Ele bem sabia que quando Oikawa e Suga se juntavam para alguma coisa, podia esperar todo tipo de perversão.

\- Ele queria aulas. Iwaizumi e ele nunca tiveram tempo de iniciar a vida sexual porque logo que começaram a namorar, foram pra faculdades diferentes.

\- Oh, sim. Eu lembro de como Oikawa perturbou você no início disso porque estava com saudades – divagou – Mas isso não responde muita coisa. Que tipo de aula ele queria?

\- Aula de como fazer um bom boquete.

Daichi arregalou os olhos, tanto pelo fato de Oikawa ter pedido ajuda nisso, quanto pela naturalidade de Suga em falar sobre.

\- O-oh... Que inesperado. – foi o melhor que conseguiu balbuciar, até que a curiosidade o tomou – E o que você disse pra ele fazer?

Era a deixa que Suga precisava. Sorrindo ladino, ele virou-se no sofá até ficar de frente para Daichi, que presenciou um sorriso sujo nascer nos lábios do namorado. Este que levou a mão até o peito firme de Daichi, iniciando um carinho quase inocente, se não fosse a expressão predatória no rosto falsamente angelical de Suga.

\- Você não prefere que eu mostre?

Enquanto a mão de Suga descia cada vez mais, trilhando um caminho perigoso, Daichi pensava que com certeza, aquela era uma forma muito melhor de sanar sua curiosidade.


End file.
